


Shambling Mound

by ahh_fuck



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Ciri does not want to go to school, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Good Parent Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Good Parent Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26338789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahh_fuck/pseuds/ahh_fuck
Summary: In which Ciri does not WANT to go to school, and Geralt and Yennefer comfort her.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	Shambling Mound

**Author's Note:**

  * For [onetrueyennefer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onetrueyennefer/gifts).



Ciri pulled the blankets over her head. “I don’t WANNA!” Her muffled voice proclaimed from beneath the duvet. Geralt sighed, rubbing his forehead. Then his head came up, a mischievous glitter entering his eyes. 

“You might not want to, but I bet the  _ shambling mound _ does!!” He scooped the entire bundle of blankets off of the bed, Ciri and all, and began carrying them out of the bedroom. Ciri shrieked and flailed, giggling wildly as her father carried her bodily out of her bedroom and down the hallway.

“No! No! The shambling mound wants to EAT YOU!” Ciri shoved and pushed at the blankets, getting a grip, then flipped them over Geralt’s head with a sudden movement. Geralt staggered from side to side in an exaggerated fashion.

“Oh no! My head! My shoulders! I seem to be dying!” Geralt joked from under the duvet. As he reached the kitchen he slowly sank to the floor and deposited Ciri gently across the threshold, before crumpling and laying under the blankets face-first on the floor with a playful groan.

“Did you kill Geralt again?” A cool, amused voice came from inside the kitchen. 

“No! The shambling mound did!” Ciri replies cheerfully, scrambling upright and bounding across the kitchen. She wraps her arms around Yennefer’s black-clad waist, nuzzling into her shirt. It smells of lilac and gooseberries. 

“I thought the shambling mound killed him yesterday, too. He must be losing his touch,” Yennefer hummed, a twinkle of amusement in her violet eyes. “What about you, little lion cub? Did you survive the long journey to the kitchen?”

A look of worry crossed Ciri’s face, and she hid it in Yennefer’s shirt. “No.” She said, suddenly remembering why she’d been reluctant to get out of bed in the first place.

“Well, my my. Two corpses and school hasn’t even started yet.” Yennefer smirked as Ciri groaned.

“I don’t  _ wanna _ go to school!”

“Hmm, did I hear a breeze?” Yennefer teased, finishing the simple task of dicing an apple, and she set her knife aside. “It seems to be a bit drafty in here today.” She gave Ciri’s head an affectionate squeeze, then nudged her away. “Go sit at the table, I’ll bring you your pancakes.” She turned back to the three plates on the counter, distributing apple slices across them. Steaming pancakes, which Geralt had finished cooking only a moment ago, sit in tempting stacks on each plate. 

Ciri pouted, but eyed the pancakes hungrily. Her father didn’t often cook these, but it was the first day of the school year. A special occasion. She crept back towards the table, disheartened by Yennefer’s utter lack of sympathy, and went to sit down. A hand closed around her ankle as she was halfway down, and she shrieked in sudden surprise as Geralt, who had been sneaking across the floor under the blankets very discreetly, pulled her down and gave her a huge hug. 

“Nooooooo the mound lives!” She howled with laughter, convulsing as Geralt tickled her mercilessly through the blankets. 

“Teach you to let it kill your father without avenging him,” Yennefer hums, placing each plate on the table, along with three glasses of orange juice. “Never turn your back on a shambling mound, darling.”

“Too late! Aaaaaahhhhhh!!!!” Ciri wailed, thrashing around in the blankets as Geralt tickled her mercilessly. He tickled her until she was breathless, then popped his head out of the blankets and wrapped her up inside of them with him, snuggling her close on the floor. 

“Everything’s going to be ok, little cub.” He reminded her. “And tonight, you can tell us all about it.”

“And if you light the school on fire again, wait until the last day of the school year this time.” Yennefer added, taking a seat at the kitchen table. “First day is too soon.”

“ _ Any _ day is too soon,” sighed Geralt as Ciri giggled again. 

“What about a week? Should I at least wait a week, mama?”

“A  _ whole _ school year, Cirilla.” Yennefer joked, smiling. “Now. Are you going to eat your breakfast?”

Ciri sighed, looking up at Geralt. Then she nuzzled under his chin. “Soon.”

Geralt huffed a quiet, patient sigh, snuggling her close. “Five more minutes. Then breakfast and clothes, got it?”

Ciri bit her lip, looking between her two foster parents. Then she sighed again dramatically, curling closer to Geralt. “Fine. Five minutes.” Then closed her eyes and snuggled close to his big, solid warmth, feeling safe and protected. “I love you, Dad.”

She couldn’t see the smile drop off of Geralt’s face to be replaced by a look of shock, but Yennefer could. Geralt’s arms slowly tightened around her, and he placed a kiss to the top of her head, a look of fierce joy lighting his eyes. 

“I love you too.”

Breakfast and a mighty long day might be ahead of Ciri, but for now, she was safe. She was loved. And tonight, after school, maybe they could break out the blankets so that the shambling mound could strike again. She thought fondly of her foam boffing swords. This time, maybe she would be able to slay it properly. 

Yennefer bent down to kiss her head. Ciri looked up. She hadn’t realized her mother had moved, but there she was. “I love you as well, little cub. Now. Time for breakfast.”


End file.
